1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indium (In) nanowire, a device using the same, and a method of manufacturing an In nanowire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nanowire is an example of a material within a group of materials collectively known as linear materials that have a nanometer diameter, a length much greater than a diameter thereof, and have a one-dimensional structure on a scale of hundreds of nanometers, micrometers, or millimeters.
The nanowire may be variously applied to micro elements due to a small size thereof, and in particular, may be prevalently applied to devices in a range of various fields, such as optical elements including lasers, transistors, memory devices, and the like, due to the use of electromigration characteristics according to a specific direction or optical characteristics showing a polarization phenomenon.
As a method of manufacturing a nanowire according to the related art, there are provided a chemical vapor deposition method of sequentially using gas-liquid-solid depositions as a type of bottom up approach, a nanowire deposition method using a mold, and the like.
However, in case of the bottom-up approach, a nanowire is manufactured by performing gas-liquid-solid processes on elements to be synthesized and a catalyst by using a transition metal particle having a size of 1 micrometer or less as a catalyst, such that the manufacturing process may be complicated and manufacturing times may be prolonged.
Further, since the transition metal is used as an essential component, the nanowire may be manufactured and then the transition metal may remain on a top or a bottom of the nanowire. In this case, the remaining transition metal may affect a band gap within a semiconductor product to cause elements to malfunction.
In addition, as a method of manufacturing a nanowire, there are provided a method of synthesizing a nanowire using a mold, a method of synthesizing a nanowire using electroplating, a method of synthesizing a nanowire using focused ion beam irradiation, and the like.
However, all of the foregoing methods are based on the bottom up approach, such that it may be difficult to manufacture the nanowire having a relatively large area, and since the number of processes and the synthesis time may increase, the manufacturing time and the manufacturing costs may increase accordingly.
In particular, in manufacturing the In nanowire, the related art discloses a method of irradiating a focused ion beam on a indium gallium nitrogen (InGaN) substrate to selectively grow the In nanowire, by which it may be difficult to manufacture an InGaN substrate that is a base material and has a limitation in manufacturing a nanowire having a large area.
The following Related Art Document does not disclose contents of depositing a buffer layer on a substrate using sputtering equipment and growing a nanowire using heat treatment and only discloses contents of forming a selective growth mask with a plurality of openings on a buffer layer and forming a nanowire through the openings.